Pyro Hypnosis Edited
by BlazeThunder
Summary: A couple of small errors, but it's fixed. Rated M for smut, don't read if you don't like yaoi.


Pyro Hypnosis

Summary: Gear aka Richie invents a hypnos watch to control Francis aka Hotsreak for revenge of bullying him and his friends, But Hotstreak turns the tables on him. What does he plan on doing to him?

"Finally I finished the thing that will make Hotstreak obey my every command, and I'll have all the revenge I deserved." Richie said in a sinister tone.

For the past two years he, and his pal Virgil has been bullied by Francis Stone also known as Hotstreak. But not anymore, for the past month Richie has been working on a special watch that could hypnotize anyone just by clicking on the button, and the person will do anything you command. "Just you wait Francis I will have my revenge.

School (AN : I forgot the name of the school)

The bell rang loudly, and it was time for gym for both Richie, and Hotstreak. Next up was gym class, and it was there Richie awaited to be over soon, so he can exact his revenge on Francis. Fortunately for him after gym it would be lunch and he was in no rush.

For him and his best friend Virgil have been separated from many of the classes. The two boys were sad at first but then learned to deal with it. They still had at least three classes together. Richie went into the locker rooms and saw that every boy in his class was getting ready. He peered his eyes to his target Hotstreak or in class and school Francis.

He saw him being well built, and have the most amazing pecks Richie has ever had seen, but the most amazing thing Richie ever liked was the size of Francis's cock.

He was far bigger than anyone in the boy's locker room. Despite being a bully Richie did liked him a little bit but that all changed when he began bullied him and his best friend. Now he wants nothing but revenge on the man that has bullied everyone, and put fear into the civilians in their town. Richie zoomed pass Hotstreak and got all his Gym wear for class, got dressed fast, and put all his regular clothes into his locker, and closed it, not knowing his hypno watch fell from his pants pockets. When Hotstreak was about to walk out to the Gymnasium he discovered the hypno watch, and picked it up seeing that it was next to Richie's locker. He guessed it was Richie's watch, and he started to fiddle with it to see if the thing would work he found the activation switch, and in an instant a hypnotic wave hit every boy in the room. Hotstreak saw them in a hypnotic trance like zombies, or like how some were in a boring class with a boring teacher. Hotstreak was confused at first, but since he saw it next to Richie's locker.

He used his powers to melt Richie's lock from his locker to open, and find out why did the geek had such a device. He later found a recording in Richie's phone, and heard the geek say this "With this device I will exact vengeance on the one who has bullied everyone in this school, and harmed the innocent of our town" Richie said in the recording. There the recording explained what the hypnos watch can do "The Hypnos Watch has the power to hypnotize anyone near its hypnotic wave. It cannot pass through concrete or glass. With it the person or group will be under his/hers control and will obey anything that person does." The recording ended with that. Hotstreak was wondering who this person Richie wanted revenge on was, but he knew he had to ask the geek, but he knew that the geek was always avoiding him, so he needed to get him in one area, and use the geek's device against him.

Suddenly the P.E. teacher came in and shut the door behind him trying to figure out why the others were not coming. He was getting close to the lockers. Hotstreak was readying to press the button to end the trance, but he quickly said one command "Cluck like a chicken during the late bell." He deactivated the trance of the boys but the P.E teacher was caught in the hypnotic waves. The hypnotized boys saw the coach, and started to run like hell thinking the coach was going to yell at them for being late for class. Now Hotstreak was now alone with a hypnotized P.E teacher, he walked to him, and whispered to a command and press the watch again to turn him back. Once he was back to normal the P.E teacher started to yell at Hotstreak for being late and told him to stay after gym class for his punishment pushups.

55 Minutes Later.

Gym was done and everyone was gone except for a certain fire power man himself doing his penalty pushups for being late for class. He had to do 175 pushups, and boy was he building up a sweat. The only person besides Hotstreak and the gym teacher was Richie watching the man he would exact revenge on.

He saw how each sweat was dripping off the man's body, Richie was imagining what he would do to that hot body. He wanted to caress the pecks of that fire man. His imagination was getting him harder with the thoughts of how that man would be begging for pure mercy. His imagination was stopped as he saw Hotstreak walking to the locker rooms. The moment the fire boy went in Richie followed.

As Richie went in he saw Hotstreak as if he was waiting for him, Richie ignored the man and walked past him. He found his locker door was melted down and that his watch was gone. "Found your little toy geek boy" Hotstreak said making the genius hero freeze into position. Richie took in a deep breath and kept his composer, and replied by saying "What toy are you talking about?" "This one" Hotstreak said holding the watch in his hands, on the inside Richie was freaking out asking why does Hotstreak have his device. However, he kept calm and replied once saying "So? It's a watch" "A watch that can hypnotize anyone near its hypnotic wave, thanks for the recording video of how this works."

Richie was stunned, but he needed to get his watch back from Hotstreak. He rushed at the man but got pinned at the moment he had the watch near him, now he feels the lockers on his face. Hotstreak went to Richie's ear and said "Tell me who you wanted to use this one or this will not be good for you" "Never, I'll scream for help, the P.E teachers wi-" "It's pointless why do you think everyone was late, or why the coach didn't come out sooner for the kids penalty. It's because I made them leave, as well as telling the coach to lock all the doors except the one right across the hall. He's long gone now, and it's just us. Now tell me who did you wanted to use watch on or else" "Not in a million years" "Then I guess we do this the hypnotic way" Hotstreak said pressing the button, Richie struggled to get free, but he lost, and was now under Hotstreak's control.

"Time to get the truth out now. Now tell who were you going to use this watch on?" "On you" "Why would that be" To avenge all those you bullied and harmed" "Well that little plan of yours was a fail, now what to do with you?" Hotstreak thought. He then suddenly remember seeing Richie's ass before when the boy took a shower in the locker room. Hotstreak admitted to himself that the boy had the sweetest ass he had ever seen, he always wanted to pop the boy's cherry. He licked his lips in aroused idea. "Richie from now on you are my cock slave, you will obey my every command, and you'll never be satisfied without my big thick juicy cock in your ass." Hotstreak ordered. Richie nodded "Yes Master" "Good, now strip of those clothing you'll never need clothes when we're alone" Hotstreak ordered. Richie removed from his gym wear showing a soft 4 inch cock. Hotstreak whistled seeing the boy had a slightness of a girlish figure. "Show me how you play with yourself to get hard" "Yes Master" Richie began to stroke his soft cock making it stiffen, he then started to suck on his fingers making it wet and sloppy enough for him to insert into his ass. He began to moan louder while his fingers were still in his mouth. He laid himself down, and began to put his wet fingers in his opening. This made him moan louder from the last time. "Master am I pleasing you does this make hard" said Richie moaning Hotstreak's name.

"Yes Richie it does make hard who do you imagine fucking you" "You, I do this all night thinking of how you fuck me" Richie said fingering himself harder. "Well you're going to have to earn it, you can start by taking off my shoes and socks and suck my feet. Richie stopped fingering himself and crawled to where Hotstreak was sitting and began to remove both shoes, but took time to sniff the sweaty musk of Hotstreak's feet he was getting harder feeling like he's about to explode. He took off the socks and began to suck off each toe feeling it more and more with each toe he sucked on. "Heh you like smelling my rank feet huh slave?" Yes Master I wanted to do this for so many times." Richie said before going back to sucking the big toe.

"Heh well time to see how good that mouth of yours is" Hotstreak said removing his gym shorts and underwear revealing his thick 13 inch cock that seems ready to explode. "Suck it boy" "Y-yes Master" Richie said getting up and began to suck off his master's cock. He licked the piss slit opening and started to engulf the entire cock in his mouth. Hotstreak bucked his head up feeling the amazement of his slaves mouth. "Man you're good with that mouth, far better than any girl I ever dated." Richie worked his own cock ready to explode on. "Don't even try cumming"

"Time for screwing that ass of yours, turn over" Hotstreak said. Richie got up and turn around showing his ass in front of his master. "Nice ass, wonder how it would look like when its red." Hotstreak said spanking Richie's ass making his slave moan like crazy. "Like having your ass spanked huh" Hotstreak said continuing spanking his slaves ass. " Yes it feels so good" moaned Richie. "Enough of this time for the main course" Hotstreak said shoving his thick cock into Richie's unprepared ass. This cause Richie to scream of pain and pleasure. "Master please slow down you're being too rough" "Shut up I don't do gentle, man your ass is tight you'll feel good soon enough" "…th…this… feels..so good" "Heh I knew you like it this way" Hotstreak said starting to slow down his pace savoring his slaves tight ass. He picked him up, walking him to the shower area and pushed him on the shower tile walls and began to speed his pace up.

He saw Richie and then kissed him giving his slave moan in the kiss as Hotstreak's tongue showed its dominance in his mouth. "Dammit I'm cumming take it all in" "Yes master please give it to me I'm cumming" said Richie as Hotstreak shot his load insid. Richie cummed as well, Hotstreak pulled out and went back to the benches breathing saying it was the best sex ever. He saw Richie crawling towards his softening cock and began sucking it. "Heh still not satisfied huh" "No please Master lets do it again" "Hmm no" "w-Why" "Don't worry there'll be time for that later, tell me does your family have a spare room?" "Yes there is the guest room and my parents are at home" "Good to hear get dress we're paying your parents a visit so we can chat" "Yes master."

Two Days Later

Hotstreak was now living with Richie and his parents thanks to his hypno watch, he had his slave's parents under control, and was having the time of his life. However, he made his slave wait for a month of sex. "Master when will we do it again?" "Don't worry you'll get it soon enough just wait I have a lot of things I want to without your parents at home so be patient."

Sequel coming Soon.


End file.
